


Language Acquisition

by pinkevilbob



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Gen, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Human AU of how Blinky and AAARRRGGHH! met. Blinky is a history professor in desperate need of a distraction and finds one in AAARRRGGHH!





	1. Chapter 1

Blinkous drummed his hands on the sterring wheel waiting for the light to change. "This is a terrible idea and it's not going to work."

"So you keep saying," Kanjigar said from the passenger's seat. "But you really are our last recourse. We need a linguist and you need a distraction." 

"So you say." Blinkous huffed. "I am perfectly capable of distracting myself."

Kanjigar heaved a sigh. "Locking yourself in your study and getting a 13th phD is not normal. I know you miss Dictatous, but you should really get out more. You know interact with people."

"Fifteenth phD. And I spend time with plenty of people: you, Vendel and Draal."

"Babysitting my 11-year-old is not social interaction, Vendel's your boss who you don't get along with, and I, I count," Kanjigar said with a smirk. "Blinkous, I'm saying this as your friend, I worry about you. Ever since Dictatous died, all you do is hide in your books. It's not healthy."

The light finally changed and they could move again. "I'm not hiding. I just have important research to do. You wouldn't understand. Besides, I'm not a linguist, I'm a linguistic historian. There's an important difference."

Kanjigar snorted with amusement. "Of course there is and no that's not an invitation for you to go on about for an hour."

"Anyways, if you need this guy to talk, you need an integrator," Blinkous pointed out.

"It's not that he won't talk, it's that he can't."

"A speech pathologist, then."

"We've tried, but he doesn't trust easily," Kanjigar said.

"Then why me?" Blinkous asked.

"You're as intimidating as a marshmallow. And I trust you."

Blinkous couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Kanjigar. That's good to hear."

"What I'm about to tell you is top secret, so you can't go repeating any of it." Kanjigar was part of a special task force. All Blinkous knew about was that sometimes his friend would come back with a limp and a new scar. "My last mission was infiltrating the Gumgum cult's compound."

"That was all over the news. Nothing secret about that." It was almost disappointing that the one time he was let into the secret life of Kanjigar and it was not secret in the slightest.

"The fact that I nearly died did. But one of the 'generals' defected and saved my life." Kanjigar stared out the window seriously. "If it weren't for him, Draal would be an orphan now. He was probably one of those the Gumgums abducted as a child. I owe him every chance to speak for himself."

The weight of this task laid heavy on Blinkous's shoulders. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you."

They pulled up to the dentention center. A chill ran down Blinkous's spine. He wasn't meant for this kind of thing it should have been obvious. People like him were made for libraries and the written word. Leave application for someone else he'd always say. But there he was getting checked in as a visitor for as he kept being told a dangerous man.

Kanjigar clapped his shoulder before Blinkous entered the interviewing room. "Relax, I'll be watching you the whole time and if anything happens, Ii'll be there."

Blinkous gave his friend a nervous smile. "What's the worse thing that could happen?" He could disappoint his best, and probably only, friend. 

Gathering all his courage, Blinkous entered the room to find what was quite possibly the most intimidating man he had ever seen. The man was a giant huge and hulking. Tattoos covered his arms lines of black and green. There was no meaning to them, but they filled Blinkous with dread. Gumgum tattoos. Even just sitting there it was obvious that it would be easy for the man to tear Blinkous limb from limb. If he wasn't trying to shrink in his chair that was. His eyes would dash about the room timid and scared. He almost looked Kruberan, but he was a bit too pale for that. Messy brown hair framed his wide face.

Blinkous closed the door behind him and the man jumped. That sealed it there was no way Blinkous was going to be afraid of him. "Good morning," Blinkous said. "I'm Professor Blinkous Galadrigal. How you are you?"

The man just stared at him for a long moment and then shrugged. It was going to be a long day.

Blinkous tried speaking to him in every language he knew (6 fluently, 9 he was half way decent with, 26 well enough to ask where the bathroom was), but most of those earned a confused look. The man seemed to recognized Kruberan, but still remained silent.

"This is going nowhere," Blinkous muttered to himself. He knew this wouldn't work. Hi stomach growled at him. "Heh, I don't suppose you're hungry too?"

The man brightened up with interest. "Yes." His voice was like boulders rubbing together. 

Blinkous had not fully expected him to respond. At this point he was mainly talking to hear his own voice. "Ah, well, let's see what I can do for us." 

After stepping out of the room, Blinkous found Kanjigar staring at him mouth agape.

"What are you staring at? Do you think I can quickly go to the taco truck across the street?" Blinkous asked.

"That was the first word he said his entire time here," Kanjigar said. "How did you know that would work?"

Blinkous shrugged. "I didn't, but really, with the amount of time I spend with you giants-" he waved at Kanjigar's 6-foot plus muscular mass- "of course I know that big men are always hungry. Now, can I go out and get lunch?"

Kanjigar huffed at Blinkous's comment about his size but let it slide. "I'll send a rookie out for it. Your usual?"

"Yes and double for him."

It took a few minutes for the rookie to come back with the food. "Do you have a plan?" Kanjigar asked. Blinkous gave his friend what he hoped was a confident grin. "You got nothing."

"I'll have you know that I got hope and that counts." He hoped.

This time when Blinkous entered the man was interested in him rather than frightened. Of course that probably had more to do with the smells coming from the paper bag the professor was carrying. He passed the man one of the burritos across the table. "I hope you like ground beef," he said while unwrapping his burrito.

The man didn't even pause as he tore into his burrito. Blinkous chuckled to himself. The power of taco trucks were hard to resist.   
They ate in silence. That was to say, Blinkous ate in silence while loud scarfing noises came from the man. The way he acted you'd think that the man hadn't had a good meal in ages. Of course, Blinkous did not trust the quality of the detention center's food. The man finished his burrito and started licking the foil that held the burrito before Blinkous was even half way through his. 

"I don't suppose you would like a second." Blinkous held up the last burrito from the bag. The man eyed it intensely, but made no move for it. Blinkous rolled it to him.

The man didn't eat this one as quickly as the first one instead savoring it. "Glad you're enjoying it," Blinkous said. "I doesn't supposed you will tell me your name?"

The man set down his burrito and yelled wordlessly at Blinkous.

"I, I'm sorry," Blinkous said. "I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to tell me."

The man shook his head and pointed at himself. "Me AAARRRGGHH!" Again he yelled.

"Are you telling me that is your name?"

The man grinned and nodded. "AAARRRGGHH!"

Blinkous's stomach sunk. "Your name is Argh?" What kind of a life had this poor man led to have such a name?

He shook his head. "AAARRRGGHH!" He enunciated the yell.

"AAARRRGGHH!" Blinkous said testing the name out, but not as loudly. "A... unique name, but I suppose you can say the same thing about Blinkous."

"Blink-, Blinka-," AAARRRGGHH tried to say, but it was not coming out. "Blinky?"

And there it was Blinkous's horrible childhood nickname. The one he only managed to shake off a few years ago and vowed never to let anyone say again. But, some vows were meant to be broken. "That's what my friends call me, Blinky. I'd be honored if you called me that too."

"Blinky," AAARRRGGHH said again pleased with himself. 

There was a knock on the door. "Time's up."

AAARRRGGHH shrunk back into himself becoming silent and frightfully unexpressive. Blinky gathered his things wishing that they had more time. He was finding himself to like this AAARRRGGHH. "I hope to see you again," he said.

AAARRRGGHH gave a small nod. Small, but progess none the less.

Kanjigar clapped the professor on the shoulder as he left. "Thank you, Blinky." He put a smug emphasis on the name.

Blinky regretted ever becoming friends with Kanjigar.


	2. Morning Has (not) Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky is willing to let AAARRRGGHH into his life, but his house is a different story.

Blinky swore as the door closed behind him after his 4th session with AAARRRGGHH. "It's the same thing everytime," he ranted to Kanjigar. "Right before we're done, he's fine and talking and acting like a normal human being. And then times up, he retreats into his shell and it takes nearly an hour the next session to get him comfortable enough to talk again. It's unacceptable."

"You can't blame him," Kanjigar said. He came along to every session always standing outside watching.

"I don't. I blame this blasted detention center. What are they doing to him here?!"

"Treating him like any other detentionee. Which is their jobs."  
Blinky sighed into his hands. "And he can't get out of here until he can testify in front o a trial which he won't be ready for if he stays here. He doesn't deserve to be here."

"Well, I think I can pull some strings," Kanjigar said thoughtfully. "Get him a 'parole' of sorts."

Blinky brightened up. "Then do it. I'll owe you."

"It's not that simple. He'd need to be place under the custody of someone deemed trustworthy by the detention center."

"That'd be you then," Blinky said.

Kanjigar gave him a look. "Do you think anyone can handle any extra responsibility beyond Draal? I'm not that strong." True, Draal was a 'good' kid, but he was a force of energy and a close eye was needed on him at all times. Just the last week, Draal managed to sprain his hand shadow boxing.

"Then there's no one?" Blinky sagged. AAARRRGGHH struggled with trusting strangers. They were lucky that he was so comfortable with Blinky.

"I wouldn't say that. It will just take a few signatures and maybe a picture for a christmas party two years ago and I should be able to get AAARRRGGHH under your care," Kanjigar said.

Blinky was touched that his morally superior friend was willing to blackmail for AAARRRGGHH. But, that didn't mean he was all for this plan. "No."

"No?" Kanjigar looked at Blinky incredulously. "You were just saying that you wanted to get him out of here."

"Yes, but my home is not an option," Blinky said. "I don't have room."

Kanjigar snorted. "I know your place is small, but it's not that small."

"It is," Blinky said willing Kanjigar to drop it.

He didn't. "But-"

"The only room is Dictactious'!" Blinky shouted.

The room suddenly became silent. "Blinkous, I'm sorry. I forgot," Kanjigar said.

"It's fine. I got to go," Blinky said. As he turned to go he caught a glance of AAARRRGGHH being ushered out of the intregation room. He didn't deserve to be there, but Blinky reminded himself that his home was not an option.

*****  
It was an old, cramped house with overfilled bookshelves lining every wall. Perfect for a pair of bachelor brothers more interested in what once happened in the world than what was happening now. And now it just held one brother. Blinky tried to keep it exactly the way it was when Dictactious was last there. But, if AAARRRGGHH was there that would be impossible. There were no studies or offices to turn into a bedroom leaving only Dictactious's room. The thought literally hurt Blinkous's heart. 

Blinky spent the night reading on the floor of Dictactious's room. It was an early treatise that the elder Galadrigal wrote. One of his weaker works really. He went on to write one later that completely disproved it. But, despite all its weaknesses, it made Blinky smile for how much it sounded like his brother's voice.

Blinky woke up on the floor the next morning. His everything stiff and aching. The hollow pit in his stomach whenever he thought about his brother was still there. "So much for an epiphany," he muttered to himself. Books and manuscripts littered the floor. Grumbling, Blinky gathered them, but instead putting them back on the shelves, he found himself looking for a box to put them in. 

"I guess that settles it then." It didn't fix everything or make the pain go away or even fully make sense, but it was a decision. After putting the books away, Blinky called Kanjigar.

***  
The next month was filled with tedious paperwork, interviews, organizing, and reorganizing. Finally it was time to take AAARRRGGHH home. On the ride home, Blinky filled the car with nervous chatter as AAARRRGGHH stared out the window silently. Maybe Blinky shouldn't have rejected Kanjigar's offer to tag along on this endeavor. But it felt like it should be treated like a private moment. 

AAARRRGGHH stared up at the tall, narrow house.

"Here it is, Casa de la Galadrigal. Though I suppose that name doesn't fit it anymore if it's to be your home now too," Blinky said trying to ignore the voice in his head saying that this was the worst idea he had ever had. He fumbled with the keys as he unlocked the door. "I'll warn you it's a little tight. It's a spite house, built on the foundation of an undying hatred for the neighbors."

AAARRRGGH looked around. "Small," he rumbled.

"True, which is why we got it for such a good price. Downstairs is the living room and kitchen, second floor is my room and the bathroom, and the third floor has the storage closet and Dic-your room." Most of Dictactious things were already in storage in carefully marked and organized boxes. There was still a fair amount of Dictactious's things left out. With what little AAARRRGGHH owned there was no point in leaving the room completely bare. "I'll show it to you."

The ceiling just missed the top of AAARRRGGHH's head by an inch, but it didn't seem to bother him. Most of the shelves were empty except for a few knick-knacks and some books Blinky thought AAARRRGGHH might like one day. Well, and a row of Dictactious's treatises that Blinky could bring himself to hideaway. He should have put more of Dictactious's things, but itt almost burned to see the room so devoid of his brother, though people needed space more than ghosts did. AAARRRGGHH stood in the middle of the room timidly looking about it. "Well, it's all yours. I didn't know how you'd want it to look, so we can make any changes you want."

"No," AAARRRGGHH said. "Like it."

Blinky stared at him. "You want to keep it the way it is?"

AAARRRGGHH nodded. "Nice."

"Yeah, I think so too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had originally thought this chapter/one-shot would be longer and focus on different things, but while I was writing it I realized that it needed to just focus on Blinky and his issues. Next chapter should be the self indulgent stuffed animal chapter.


	3. With a Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky discovers that sometimes a good night sleep is a group effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days! No clue if I can keep this pace up, so let's enjoy it while we can.

Blinky stared up at the ceiling. He gave up on willing himself to sleep half an hour ago. Dictactious never made half the noises that AAARRRGGHH sleeping produced. It was all part of the territory of having a housemate, but that did not make it easier to sleep to.

Finally the giant upstairs quieted. "Thank goodness," Blinky said to himself. But then the bed above started creaking and groaning. Blinky attempted to block it out with a pillow with absolutely no luck. The tossing and turning from above grew faster and louder. "What in the world is he doing up there?" Groaning, Blinky got out of bed and climbed the stairs. 

Once he got to the top of the stairs, the sound of constant shifting gave away to a new sound, whimpering. Blinky quickly entered the room and saw AAARRRGGHH curled up in a tight ball. It must've been a nightmare. Cautiously, Blinky gently shook AAARRRGGHH's shoulder. "AAARRRGGHH, AAARRRGGHH, you're having a nightmare."

Suddenly, AAARRRGGHH reached out and wrapped his large arms around Blinky and dragged him into the bed. It was in that moment that Blinky realized just how bad of an idea it was to bother a large, muscular man with a supposed history of violence in the middle of the night. Blinky braced himself for the inevitable pain. But it never came. Instead AAARRRGGHH was just holding and hugging him.   
Blinky stiffened. This could not be happening and was grossly inappropriate. AAARRRGGHH was a vulnerable adult and under Blinky's watch. Besides, Blinky didn't have those kinds of feelings for AAARRRGGHH or anyone else for that matter(the last time he had anything close to a romantic fling was the summer of '99). But, it didn't feel like a hug of passion or even friendship, but more like a desperate child clinging to a stuffed bear. "Oh, AAARRRGGHH," Blinky whispered awkwardly patting him on the shoulder. "There, there."

*****  
The next morning there was a guest at the table. Though guest may have been stretching the word. They were an old friend of Blinky's nearly family if you asked him. AAARRRGGHH stared down at the small visitor.

"Ah, I see you've met Lord Winterbottom," Blinky said. Lord Winterbottom was a old stuffed dragon with worn wings and a pale blue belly. He was the perfect size for a young Blinky to hug and even grown Blinky would argue that the lordly dragon had the just right size and firm stuffing. Not that he would say that out loud. "Even adults can use a friend every now and again. Lord Winterbottom has helped me out on many a sleepless night, though now I only need his companionship sometimes." Blinky left out the fact that for the first month after Dictactious's death every night found him clinging to the dragon. 

AAARRRGGHH slowly picked up Lord Winterbottom and gave him a hug only to frown and set him back down. Blinky hid his disappointment. "Well, stuffed toys aren't for everyone."

 

*******  
Their first trip to the grocery store was not the success Blinky was hoping it to be. True, he had told AAARRRGGHH that they were just getting essentials for the most part, but he thought that his large friend would ask for some things. Instead he just followed Blinky silently never giving an opinion on whatever went into the cart.

At last they were getting to the checkout line. Blinky nearly got to the check out line before realizing that AAARRRGGHH had stopped. Turning back, Blinky saw what happened captured AAARRRGGHH's attention, a bin over oversized stuffed animals. "Are you interested in one?" Blinky asked. AAARRGGHH started to nod but stopped himself. 

"Not essessesen-" AAARRRGGHH tried to say but only got his tongue tangled.  
"Not essential? AAARRRGGHH, are you saying that a stalwart companion who is always by your side and willing to give a kind nonjudgemental ear is not necessary? Why I'd say that it is the most important requirement of life.Now go pick your friend," Blinky said.

With a smile he couldn't hide, AAARRRGGHH carefully sorted through the stuffed animals until he settled on a creamy dog with rainbow paw. He gave it an experimental hug and nodded down at it. It the squishy floppy sort of plush that Blinky would never give any thought to, but it was AAARRRGGHH's.

*****  
That night there was no tossing and turning coming from AAARRRGGHH and Pup-pup's bed. Instead, Blinky and Lord Winterbottom had to contend with the snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like stuffed animals and wish it was more normal for adults to have them. Plushes are important.


	4. Have You Ever Had to Make Up Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vendel and AAARRRGGHH get burgers.

AAARRRGGHH stuck close to Vendel. It was Blinky's idea. He said a lot of big words and phrases that AAARRRGGHH couldn't understand, but AAARRRGGHH was fairly certain that Blinky meant that AAARRRGGHH needed to make more friends and try new things. He did not agree with that. All he needed was Blinky and maybe Kanjigar. But Blinky said it was a good idea even though he was nervous about it.

Vendel was old. That was the best word for him. One of those old men stooped from age but was still large. His eyes were dim, but AAARRRGGHH could feel him watching judging his every move. He carried a strong and heavy cane that would hurt to get hit by.

Blinky was soft, good. He'd never have it in him to beat anyone, that's probably what Vendel was for. AAARRRGGHH must have done something wrong and Vendel was waiting for him to do it again and punish him. If AAARRRGGHH knew what he had done, he'd wouldn't do it again. But he didn't know, so all he could do was hold his breath. 

They were in the city. All sorts of people wandered about. Blinky would sometimes take AAARRRGGHH to the school he worked at, but it was quiet there. Blinky told him it was between classes, but soon Blinky would be going back to work. AAARRRGGHH didn't like the sound of that, but he wasn't going to complain. He knows what grumbling would get him. It was cold. 

Vendel grumbled about most things, but he didn't sound mad. That was a trap though, AAARRRGGHH knew that much. The last thing AAARRRGGHH could do was put his guard down.

"What do you think?" Vendel asked.

AAARRRGGHH froze. Vendel was like Blinky using big words AAARRRGGHH didn't know. The only thing AAARRRGGHH understood from Vendel's last grumbling was "stupid potato". He shrugged and gave half a nod.

Vendel gave him a stern look for a moment. "I suppose so."

They wandered the streets some more. AAARRRGGHH liked this city. It was not crowded and there were good smells in the air.

Vendel paused at the corner. "I suppose it's lunchtime. What do you want?"

AAARRRGGHH's stomach dropped. He was hungry(he was almost always hungry), but the question scared him. Vendel gave no indication what the answer was. It was a test, it had to be, but there was no way to answer it. His eyes looked around the street hoping to find some hint as to what to say.

Vendel just watched him silently before shaking his head sadly. AAARRRGGHH took a step back; he must have done the wrong thing. 

Vendel sighed hard and lifted his hand. Here it came the punishment. AAARRRGGHH fought down the urge to flinch. Flinching only made it worse. Instead Vendel patted AAARRRGGHH on the shoulder. "You poor boy. Come along."

They went into a place that smelled so good it made AAARRRGGHH drool. Vendel smirked. "I knew you'd like it here. Best burgers in town.   
The menu's up there." He pointed at a bunch of words AAARRRGGHH couldn't read. Blinky was teaching him how to read, but so far AAARRRGGHH only knew the alphabet and how to spell 'dog' and 'cat'. Vendel gave him a glance as AAARRRGGHH stared at the board. "Can't read it, can you?"

AAARRRGGHH shrunk back in shame.

"It's too small to read anyways," Vendel said. "I always get the olne with or ."

AAARRRGGHH stared down at him.

Vendel muttered something to himself. "Do you want on with a egg andham or a spicy burger? You can't go wrong with either one."

AAARRRGGHH believed him. It was a strange feeling to trust anyone other than Blinky not to get mad at him, but the old man was being honest. "Egg and ham."  
"Good choice," Vendel said. He ordered both of their meals and took them to their table. 

*****  
"How was your day?" Blinky asked after Vendel and AAARRRGGHH returned. Blinky was trying to hide how he was wringing his hands.

"Good," AAARRRGGHH said.

Vendel sniffed. "You were right about AAARRRGGHH being good company." Vendel talked to AAARRRGGHH a long time at the restuarant. AAARRRGGHH didn't understand a lot of it, but the old man kept talking about how choices could be hard and he had to do what was right for AAARRRGGHH. He didn't fully get it, but AAARRRGGHH nodded to it all.

"Wonderful," Blinky said. "Can I convince you to stay for a cup of tea?"

AAARRRGGHH held back making a face. He hated Blinky's tea, they all tasted funny. But, Blinky loved making them, so AAARRRGGHH drank them.

"I suppose so," Vendel said. He looked over at AAARRRGGHH as Blinky began making three cups. "I don't think he likes tea."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Blinky asked. "AAARRRGGHH drinks it all the time."

"But does he like it?" Vendel asked.

Both men stared at AAARRGGHH making him want to shrink into the wall. AAARRRGGHH shrugged.

Blinky sighed but then chuckled. "I'll take that as a no. Really, you can tell me these things. Would you prefer cocoa or perhaps coffee?"

Vendel nodded encouragingly from behind Blinky.

AAARRRGGHH thought for a moment. "Cocoa."

Blinky smiled brightly at him. "One cocoa and two teas it is then." 

Vendel and Blinky soon started arguing while AAARRRGGHH drank his hot chocolate. Maybe this whole deciding thing was not so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixed feelings on this chapter. I hope you all like it. Next chapter will probably be a Blinky and AAARRRGGHH one followed by a Draal and AAARRRGGHH chapter.


	5. If You Don't Talk Like Most People Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning on this chapter. There is some very strong ableist language and bullying in this chapter. If that's something that's hard for you to read, you may want to skip this chapter. No judgement.

Draal scowled. He was very good at that. AAARRRGGHH had never seen a different expression on Draal's face. Blinky called it a phase. Kanjigar called it the unending trial of his life.

Draal huffed. "Bored!" AAARRRGGHH had to agree with him. Kanjigar was supposed to be there a half an hour ago and Blinky took the wait as an excuse to go on about the history of bricks in Wales.

"How can you be bored when we were just getting to bricklaying in the 16th century?" Blinky asked.

"Boring," AAARRRGGHH said.

Blinky put his hand to his heart like it was some great betrayal. AAARRRGGHH almost apologized when Draal interrupted him. “Can we just go to the arcade?”

Blinky rubbed his chin. "I suppose, but wouldn't you prefer going to the art museum. They have an exhibit on post modern expressionism inspired by the works of Gallagher that is absolutely thrilling."

"I'm certain," Draal said. "It's just under the student center and AAARRRGGHH will be with me."

AAARRRGGHH doubted if he could really be counted as a responsible adult, but Blinky seemed to give it to some serious thought.

"Do you have your phone?" Blinky asked.

Draal rolled his eyes. "Yes. I got my phone, I'm not a little kid."

Blinky grumbled at his response, but sighed. "I suppose the finer classes of thought are wasted on you. Go on ahead."

AAARRGGHH wanted to say something, but Draal had already grabbed his hand. "C'mon before he changes his mind."

*************************

Draal was all energy and talk outside. He'd run ahead and then return back to AAARRGGHH all the while talking of his father. Kanjigar was a good man, AAARRRGGHH knew this for a fact, but Draal's world revolved around him.

"See, college football where he got his nickname, Kanjigar the Courageous. He went here and I'm going to too someday." Draal found a small wall to balance along while trying to keep up with AAARRRGGHH's long legs (AARRRGGHH tried to go as slow as he could, but Draal would huff everytime he noticed). "But it wasn't just on the field that he earned. One of the coaches was a racist jerk and father organized a protest against him. I'm going to be like him someday. Just you wait."

AAARRRGGHH smiled down at him. It almost seemed similar to how he felt about Blinky, but AAARRRGGHH didn't have the words to explain their friendship yet except for that it was important. He was fine with being quiet for now.

He stopped in the middle of that thought when something caught AAARRRGGHH's eye. It took Draal a moment to notice that he had stopped. The preteen jumped down from the wall. "What is it?"

AAARRRGGHH pointed at a group of students. Each of them had hair that was colors that could never occur, but yet they were. Purple, pink, orange, blue, and green. He liked the last one best.

"Oh, their hair?" Draal asked. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. I'm going to die mine one day, but Father says I have to wait for high school." He push a hand through his messy pale blonde hair. "What do you think?"

"Good hair," AAAARRRGGHH said. There was more to it than that, but words were still difficult out loud.

"Good hair," someone behind them parroted behind them. Laughter filled the air, but it did not sound kind.

AAARRRGGHH ducked his head down. He knew he was stupid, but sometimes with Blinky and Vendel and Kanjigar, he could forget that.

Draal clenched his hands into fists and started to turn back. AAARRRGGHH clasped the kid’s shoulder and shook his head. AAARRRGGHH wasn’t worth it. Glowering, Draal sighed and turned back to the direction of the student center.

“What a retard!”

Draal turned red and on his heel. “What did you say?!” he snarled. AAARRRGGHH tried to tug Draal along, but it was like he was stone.

It was a college student who while nowhere near as tall as AAARRRGGHH was easily as big as Kanjigar and a foot taller than Drall. He was had a small crowd around him snickering. “Just what everyone in this university knows. Professor Galadrigal’s pet freak is a retard.”

“You. Take. That. Back,” Draal growled taking a step forward.

The bully snorted. “Looks like he’s got a little attack monkey.”

AAARRRGGHH took a step back. He didn’t like where this was going, but he felt completely powerless.

The bully flicked Draal in between his eyes. The preteen yelled out and punched the bully back with all his strength in the stomach. The bully barely moved backwards, but AAARRRGGHH could tell that Draal's punch must have had some effect. Clutching his stomach for a moment before straightening up, the bully glared down at Draal. "So that's how we're going to play." He pulled his arm and released a punch so hard it sent Draal flying.

AAARRRGGHH caught Draal before he hit the ground. Already Draal's eye was starting to swell. He struggled to get up ignoring AAARRRGGHH trying to hold him down. 

AAARRRGGHH knew he should defend Draall fight back, but the thought of fighting ever again just reminded him of what he once was what he could never be again and it made him sick to his stomach. So now a child was trying to defend him. It made it all feel worse.

The bully lunged forward to hit Draal again but someone intercepted him and threw him to to the ground. Kanjigar. “What is going on here?” he asked softly which somehow made it the most intimidating sound anyone had heard. The second he moved his hand the bully scrambled out of his reason and ran with the rest of his friends. Kanjigar let out a huff and shook his head before turning back to AAARRRGGHH and Draal. “What was that?” The same calm and terrifying power in his voice.

“I might have gotten in a fight,” Draal said to the ground. He then looked up at his father and stood his ground instead. “But they were picking on AAARRRGGHH.”

Kanjigar sighed. “I’m proud that you are willing to stand up for others but that is not an excuse to fight.”

“But you should heard what they were saying,” Draal protested.

“What could they say that would allow such behavior?”

Draal rubbed his arm. “I, I don’t want to repeat it.”

“Retard,” AAARRRGGHH said. He didn’t understand why it bothered Draal so much. IT was true.

Kanjigar’s eyes widened and his fist tightened. “You did the right thing, son.” Draal stared at his father like he had been given a precious treasure. “And, AAARRRGGHH if anyone calls you that ever again, I want you to tell me or Blinky immediately. We’ll take care of them.”  
AAARRRGGHH stared at the ground. 

He had his doubts. What could his friends do against the truth?

"They're lying," Draal said. For a moment AAARRRGGHH wondered if the boy could read his mind, but maybe AAARRRGGHH wasn't as good at hiding how he felt as he thought he was. "Nobody else thinks of you that way. And if they do, I'll punch them."

Kanjigar chuckled and ruffled Draal's hair. "Or maybe you'll leave that to me." The smile that went with it banished the thought of it being a joke. "Coome on. It will be an hour before Blinky realizes that he's supposed to meet us. Let's have some fun."

********************

In the basement of the student center, Draal stopped in front of a hair salon. "Can we go here?"

"Why on earth?" Kanjigar started to ask, but he just shrugged it off and followed after his son who was already inside. 

AAARRRGGHH followed staring at all the boxes on the walls. There were even more colors of hair than he had thought there could be. He could hear Draal whispering behind him, but he was too busy marveling at all the options.

Kanjigar tapped AAARRRGGHH on the shoulder. "What would you say to giving Blinky a little surprise?"

***************************

Where the time went, Blinky could never say. He was just going to take a few notes on the impact of 40 degree weather in February on the maritime history of Denmark before meeting up with the others, but then over an hour went by. Blinky hurried along trying to not be later than he already was. But a strange sight stopped him. A large man with green hair. He almost looked like AAARRRGGHH, but he would never color his hair so ridiculously. Would he?

As Blinky got closer he discovered that yes it indeed was AAARRRGGHH. "What in heaven's good name have you done to your hair?" Blinky demanded.

AAARRRGGHH ducked his head down immediately making Blinky feel guilty. "I think it suits him," Kanjigar said, but the look he gave Blinky said something along the lines of 'we'll discuss this later... in detail.'

"It's pretty cool," Draal said. The tips of his hair was now a light blue. Blinky gave Kanjigar a look, but his friend just shrugged. Really, Kanjigar was both too lenient and strict for his own good. 

AAARRRGGHH smiled down at Draal, so maybe it wasn’t a bad thing after all. “Good hair,” AAARRRGGHH rumbled. It was a dark mossy green and it seemed almost natural on him.

“I suppose in the right lighting it is a good look for you,” Blinky acquiesced. 

****************************

AAARRRGGHH glared down at the small book in his hands. It was an easy one for small kids, but he couldn’t even read something that simple. “The c-cat in the h-h-h-” Should have been easy, just three letters, but he couldn’t. With a growl of frustration, AAARRRGGHH threw the book.

“I take it you don’t like the rhyming style of one Dr. Suess,” Blinky said behind him. 

AAARRRGGHH ducked down in shame and tried to get the book, but Blinky beat him to it. He picked it up and examined it. “Can’t say I blame you. Never been one for surrealism myself, and I must confess that a book or two may have flown from my hands after the worst part.” Blinky returned the book to AAARRRGGHH. “But that’s not what’s bothering you is it?”

AAARRRGGHH shook his head.

“Kanjigar told me about what happened today. It’s hard to get what people say out of your head sometimes, isn’t it?” The way Blinky spoke it was like he knew what it was like. But Blinky was the smartest person AAARRRGGHH had ever met, so he couldn’t. “They say that words can never hurt you, but I don’t think so. Even if the words are lies”

“Not lies,” AAARRRGGHH said. “True.”

Blinky grabbed AAARRRGGHH’s face and made him look him in the eye. “They know nothing about you or how intelligent you are. Already in the past few months you have made impossible leaps and bounds.”

“Can’t talk right.”

“No, you can’t,” Blinky said with a sigh. “But, you listen to me; that doesn’t matter. There is a great mind in in your head and a greater heart in your chest. If you had half the chance of a normal life, you’d have knock the socks off of everyone. But we can’t change the past and we just have to make due with what we have. And what you were given was a thirty some year late start, but what you have is a kindness I can only hope to understand one day. And if no one else ever notices, well, that’s their loss.” He let go of AAARRRGGHH.

AAARRRGGHH rubbed his cheeks. It was hard to believe that Blinky really thought all those things about him; he was just AAARRRGGHH. It wasn’t even a real name.

“You don’t believe me now, but one day you’re going to prove yourself wrong,” Blinky said. He tapped on the book. “Keep practicing. You might find yourself enjoying it after all.”

AAARRRGGHH looked down at the book. What Blinky said was more than he could take. “Read to you?”

Blinky smiled. “I’d be delighted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) You'll notice that there was a much longer wait for this chapter. This is closer to my typical pace for fanfics. The first four chapters were a fluke brought on by a very stressful time at my ex-job and stumbling on fic writing as a coping method. So yeah, the rest will probably a while.
> 
> 2.) I have know clue what happens next. It should probably involve Kanjigar. Beyond that no clue, so I definitely welcome suggestions.
> 
> 3.) I might finish this fic and just wrap it up and write a spin off fic about Draal's senior year of high school from the pov of AAARRRGGHH and Blinky.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feelings and headcanons about the beginning of Blinky and AAARRRGGHH's friendship and how AAARRRGGHH gained his vocabulary and stuff.


End file.
